


Fraternel.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Shota, Universo Alterno, incesto, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía nueve años nada más, no era capaz de aguantar, de procesar ese dolor como algo que ya pasaría y después se sentiría bien. En los cuentos el amor no daña así.</p><p>Cuando notó a Tatsuya quitarse miró la sangre en las cobijas y no pudo parar de llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternel.

Su madre se volvió a casar y un año y medio después nació Taiga, cuando él tenía diez.

No le gustó ni disgustó particularmente, se trataba solo de un bebé arrugado y con una mota de pelo que no estaba seguro si era negra o roja. Apenas se movía y abría los ojos con pereza, lloraba cuando no se la pasaba durmiendo y necesitaba cuidados a cada minuto.

¿Qué tenía eso de mágico y maravilloso? Era más divertido tener un perro; crecía más rápido, podías jugar con él, aprendía y hacía lo que quisieras. Daba gusto y se ganaba su comida, no como ese enano que defecaba más de lo que le entraba por la boca.

Cuando lo dijo en voz alta su madre lo llevó con un terapeuta, otra vez, pensando que todavía le afectaba el divorcio y el que su padre biológico se haya alejado. Ja, ¿qué importaba eso? No es que tuvieran mucho de qué hablar pero mantenía el contacto con su papá por teléfono, le mandaba dinero y todo bien.

No eran celos, en realidad nada cambió para él. Tampoco lo odiaba, pero al parecer era mucho peor no tener afecto ni ningún sentimiento hacia Taiga más que indiferencia, porque todo el mundo se empeñaba en buscar excusas de por qué no quería a su medio hermano.

Simplemente no le agradaba un niño con el que no podía jugar ni hacer nada.

Con el tiempo dejaron de atosigarlo con el tema, conformándose con un “ya se le pasará”. Quizás tuvieron razón.

\-----

Taiga ya gateaba y se desplazaba a gusto por toda la casa, o más bien hasta donde se lo permitían los tablones de seguridad que colocaron para que no intentara subir o bajar las escaleras, entrar al baño o cocina y salir de la casa.

Tatsuya se habituó a esto, también a esquivar al pelirrojo (resultó que tenía el cabello de ambos colores, pero era demasiado tedioso buscarle un nombre a esa combinación) cuando éste hacía sus exploraciones sin pensar en que alguien podría atropellarlo.

A veces lo seguía con la mirada como si observara el comportamiento de un animal extraño. Por un lado eran tan sin sentido algunas acciones tontas del bebé y que sin embargo parecían fascinarle hacerlas, como abrir y cerrar gavetas o lanzar sus zapatos, no obstante a su vez resultaban tan chistosas como interesantes sus reacciones.

Como cuando reía al verlo llegar del colegio o lo agarraba del pantalón si estaba cerca.

Empezó a ser más consciente de él y varias veces se sorprendió a sí mismo cuidando que Taiga no tumbara nada ni se metiera objetos en la boca.

Simple e intrigante sentido común.

— Tu padre tuvo un incidente con su mano y el motor del carro así que voy a buscarlo para ir al hospital. Probablemente no sea nada muy grave así que solo serán un par de horas.

— Vale.

Ella se tomó un rato antes de agregar— Ni la vecina ni su hija están y no confío en las niñeras, tampoco puedo llamar…

— Mamá, estaré bien. Como dijiste serán un par de horas nada más, puedo estar solo.

El asunto es que no se quedaría solo.

— Ya lo cambié pero no me da tiempo de darle el almuerzo a Taiga. Su papilla está en el segundo nivel de la nevera, el envase de tapa verde. Dale solo la mitad porque ya comió aquí. —se señaló el busto y el pelinegro desvió los ojos con pena.

La mujer se rió pensando en lo tierno que era que se avergonzara por algo tan natural, aunque no eran tan encantadores los pensamientos que realmente lo hacían reaccionar así. Total, su madre no tenía por qué enterarse que le gustaban los pechos y no precisamente para amamantar.

Miró al pequeño con una sonrisa conciliadora y le peinó los cabellos con suavidad.

— Eres su hermano mayor, Tatsu. Cuídalo.

No era tan difícil, papilla y a la cama. Se dormiría como reloj y no daría problemas hasta que sus padres regresaran.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada y asegurada fue a la sala donde estaba el corral. Adentro Taiga se agarraba de los barrotes para ponerse de pie aunque perdía rápidamente el equilibrio y caía de culo, no obstante eso no le impedía hacerlo una y otra vez como si su vida dependiera de ello. Un ímpetu que los seres humanos iban perdiendo con el tiempo.

— No te cansas, ¿verdad? Debes ser feliz siendo tan tonto. —Taiga se rió con entusiasmo como si acabara de recibir el mejor de los elogios— Ni siquiera entiendes un pito de lo que estoy diciendo.

Apenas se acercó y el bebé subió los brazos hacia él. En el tiempo que llevaba Taiga en sus vidas esta sería apenas la segunda vez que lo sostenía en brazos. No era un acontecimiento increíble mas no se podía evitar el intercambio de calor entre sus cuerpos, sujetarlo de la forma más segura posible, ser tocado por sus pequeñísimas manos y que existiera una conexión entre ambos.

Taiga se acomodó en su pecho como si fuera el mejor lugar del mundo.

— Pesas un montón. Cuando crezcas debes hacer mucho ejercicio para no ser una bola.

— Guaaahh~

— Debe ser genial tener un par de pechos para ti, aunque luego no te acordarás de nada. A mí me gustan los de la hija de la vecina, son enormes y siempre están balanceándose.

Era inusual que un niño de su edad estuviera interesado en esas cosas, él mismo lo sabía, pero eran eventos naturales que, aunque prematuros, no podía evitar, mucho menos ignorar. Algunos de los chicos con los que se juntaba en la cancha de básquet eran mayores que él y todo el tiempo llevaban encima revistas eróticas con las que presumían solo por tener las hormonas más despiertas.

Por eso desde hace unas semanas que se asomaba religiosamente por la ventana para ver a la hija de la vecina haciendo ejercicio o lavando el auto (es decir, bamboleando, apretando y mojando sus pechos) y vaya que motivaba.

Ambos fueron al sillón y la atención de Taiga automáticamente se fue al borde del mueble, mirando hacia abajo cual alpinista que admira la vista desde la cima de la montaña. Tatsuya chasqueó los dedos como si llamara a un perro y tuvo el mismo efecto que en uno, el pelirrojo lo miró enseguida; hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda y sus ojotes rubíes se fueron hasta ahí.

Vaya, si hasta iba a ser como tener una mascota de verdad. Repitió la acción un par de veces con ambas manos y Taiga perdió la pista de a dónde debía mirar, pegando un grito de fascinación como si presenciara un fenómeno maravilloso y desconocido.

¿Todos los bebés serían tan raritos como este?

Abrió la tapa tomando una de las bolitas de papilla. Su madre las hacía así para ahorrarse el desastre solo porque al pequeño le encanta regar su comida por todas partes y ver a su mamá limpiando, reafirmando su idea de que ella debía servirle y complacerle en lo que le diera la gana. Adorable, ¿verdad?

— Abre la boca. —el menor permaneció igual sin entender la orden, hasta que Tatsuya abrió la suya soltando un “aaahhh~” y enteramente divertido con ello Taiga no tardó en imitarlo, mostrando los dientes que ya le habían crecido.

Le lanzó la papilla de palomita dando de lleno en la frente del pelirrojo que parpadeó sorprendido llevando sus manitas al lugar del impacto, luego miró por todas partes hasta hallarla y como de costumbre empezó a reír bobamente, aplaudió y tomó la papilla para comérsela. El del lunar ni tuvo que hacer nada cuando Taiga volvió a abrir la boca, listo para el segundo tiro.

Levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado. Cool.

Los padres regresaron justo cuando el ocaso se ponía y encendieron las luces para encontrar a sus hijos en la cama improvisada que había puesto Tatsuya en el piso de la sala, donde dormía con su brazo resguardando el cuerpecito de Taiga a su lado. Les sacaron una foto.

\-----

Rápidamente Taiga ya estuvo a tiempo de empezar a caminar cortos tramos por su cuenta y de decir sus primeras palabras, y como era usual los mayores presionaban para ser uno de ellos esa maravillosa primera palabra.

— “Mamáaaa”. Di “mamá”, corazón.

— Taiga, cariño. Vamos, “papá”, “pa-pá”.

Tatsuya se acercó a la escena donde sus padres echaban fuego por los ojos mirándose entre ellos, tratando de mantener sus sonrisas amables aunque más bien lucían de lo más torcidas y escalofriantes. El chico empujó el bocado de fruta que estaba comiendo a una de sus mejillas para hablar desganado.

— Lo están asustando. Van a tener que llevarlo a él a terapia como sigan.

Los mayores estaban casi encima de él afianzándolo en su sitio para que no se fuera. Aunque al principio Taiga se estaba riendo de lo idiotas que se veían sus padres con esa actitud, sopesando a cuál de los dos debía darle el privilegio, ahora los miraba con ojos aguados y el típico ruidito contenido que advertía un llanto inminente. Lo soltaron muertos de la vergüenza y lo que hizo Taiga fue girarse apresurado donde su hermano para agarrarse de su pantalón y ayudarse a ponerse de pie, empezando a balbucear cosas.

— Tasu…

— ¿Qué?

— … ta. ¡Tasua!

— Oh dios mío, Tatsuya. ¡Dijo tu nombre!

— Tasu… ¡ia!

Ambos padres sonrieron desechando su conflicto que habría podido acabar en nuevo divorcio, enternecidos por la escena.

La manzana cayó y rodó por ahí.

— ¿Tatsu?

— ¡Tatsuya!

El chico se había soltado repentinamente del agarre de Taiga haciéndolo caer de sentón y corrió por las escaleras para encerrarse en su cuarto. Escuchó las voces amortiguadas de sus padres llamándolo entre el llanto de Taiga pero no podía bajar, no podía dar la cara así.

En su cama, con los brazos doblados sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza entre ellos Tatsuya jadeaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos, sin poderse creer que su hermanito le acababa de levantar una erección.

\-----

El tiempo voló y faltaba poco para que Taiga tuviera la misma edad que Tatsuya cuando llegó a su vida. El pelinegro, ahora transitando de la adolescencia a su adultez, no solo había desarrollado altura y físico sino un atractivo que aceleraba corazones y agitaba a unas cuantas entrepiernas, y aunque Taiga aún no lo veía desde ese morboso punto de vista para él su hermano era el más guapo y extraordinario del mundo.

A pesar de que Tatsuya casi no le dirigiera la palabra, no lo abrazara, no se interesara en nada de lo que hacía. Cuando trataba de llamar su atención sus respuestas eran siempre miradas despectivas o un seco “estoy ocupado” que le estrujaban el corazón.

Sin embargo existía una partecita donde sus recuerdos más tiernos dormían y los sentimientos prevalecían, su vínculo, esa necesidad de querer estar con Tatsuya por la simple razón de ser su ídolo, su hermano mayor.

La mayoría de las veces, luego de cenar, le gustaba subir a pasos silenciosos y entreabrir la puerta del cuarto de Tatsuya con cuidado de no advertirlo, a pesar de que en realidad el pelinegro siempre se daba cuenta. Taiga simplemente se quedaba observando al mayor escribir letras o improvisar un rato con la guitarra acústica que se compró; Tatsuya tenía una banda que ya había sacado dos discos y el pequeño alucinaba por eso, lo encontraba demasiado genial.

Sus padres no lo veían así. Aunque a Tatsuya no le iba tan mal como pensaron, no les gustó que no quisiera ir a la universidad, y como todos los padres pensaban que la música no le daría con qué vivir a largo plazo, no obstante tampoco querían presionarlo por miedo a que abandonara la casa. Para ellos seguía siendo demasiado joven.

Taiga lo vio boca abajo como cuando se ponía a anotar cosas en su libreta de canciones, sólo que lo que estaba entre Tatsuya y la cama no era un cuaderno sino otro cuerpo contra el que el pelinegro golpeaba repetidamente, haciendo que el colchón se hundiera y los resortes chirriaran.

\-----

Hace mucho que había dejado de sentirse mal por acostarse con el hijo de los vecinos.

Ella no lo empezó, regularmente cuidaba a Tatsuya y al bebé cuando podía si los padres no estaban y les agarró mucho cariño. Fue un día de repente cuando estaba limándose las uñas luego de acostar a Taiga cuando un Tatsuya de doce años se acercó, sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

_— ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea?_

_— Ya la hice._

Le acercó el control remoto por si quería cambiar de canal, después de todo solo tenía encendida la tv para que hubiera algo de ruido. El chico no se movió más ni dijo nada hasta que ella acabó con sus uñas y dejó la lima en la mesita de al lado.

_— Quiero tocarte las tetas._

Alex abrió sus ojos un montón. ¿Es que acababa de escuchar bien?

_— ¿Qué? Tatsuya-_

_— ¡Es tu culpa! Nunca usas sostén y… se te notan los pezones._

Su reacción fue cubrirse con las manos aunque esa vez llevaba camisa holgada para precisamente no apuntarles a la cara a los Kagami con ellos mientras les sonreía y les prometía cuidar bien de sus hijos. Estaba entre apenada y ciertamente divertida, nunca se lo esperó pero no pudo negar que era chistoso; es decir, no era el primero que le soltaba cosas guarras, empero, ella tenía dieciocho y Tatsuya seguía siendo un mocoso sin pelo en sus partes.

El menor estaba todo rojito sin mirarla, aunque tuvo que hacerlo con su único ojo a la vista, abierto como plato, cuando Alex se levantó la camisa frente a él.

_— No se lo digas a nadie._

Ese día no hicieron nada más, pero con el tiempo, cada vez que la rubia se quedaba a cuidarlos, iban un poco más allá; caricias para conocer cómo era el cuerpo de una mujer, le enseñó a besar, lo bueno que era cuando alguien más le tocaba la polla, y a los catorce años de Tatsuya tuvieron sexo por primera vez.

No fue su experiencia más satisfactoria, mas debía reconocer lo sumamente lindo que era el pelinegro y lo excitante que resultaban esas situaciones, ahogando de manera abrasadora los gritos internos de que aquello estaba terriblemente mal.

A medida que creció Tatsuya obtuvo experiencia y aprendió a complacerla, y a pesar de que Alexandra ya no era la única con la que lo hacía a ella no le molestaba. No eran novios, simplemente no podía detenerse cuando el del lunar la buscaba.

Cerró los labios entorno a sus propios dedos para disminuir el volumen de sus gemidos. Siempre era intenso hacerlo con Tatsuya, no solo porque estuvieran en la casa de él con su familia abajo, sino porque él siempre despotricaba más que deseo en la cama, como si quisiera eyacular todos sus pensamientos y frustraciones dentro de ella y quedar en blanco.

No llevaba puesto los anteojos y sumado al placer la vista le fallaba, sin embargo entre cada embestida pudo reconocer una mata de color rojo intenso y unos ojos del mismo tono completamente petrificados. Su coño se volvió diminuto por el golpe de adrenalina y Tatsuya empujó mucho más fuerte para empezar a correrse; al acabar lo tuvo descansando sobre sus pechos.

Cuando él se incorporó mirando a la puerta ésta estaba cerrada.

\-----

No volvió a notar a Taiga espiando por su puerta en unas semanas, ni siquiera persistía ya con hablarle y pensó que finalmente lo había traumado. No fue a propósito ni la manera más acertada pero lo creyó mejor así, no quería que Taiga se empecinara en quererlo porque él deseaba mucho más que eso. Lo supo, desde la primera vez que su hermanito fue motivo de excitación, que tenía un monstruo adentro, y temía por lo que ese monstruo sería capaz si se soltaba de sus cadenas.

A diferencia de él Taiga era un chico sano y quería que creciera normalmente aun si era a costa de ganarse su asco. Esperó a que las cosas continuaran así y bajar la guardia fue su error.

Esa mañana acababa de despertar después de una juerga cuando tuvo frente a su puerta a un borroso Taiga solo en pantalones y apretó los dedos sobre sus párpados para dejar de andar soñando, sin embargo Taiga no desapareció en un _puff_ , se hizo más nítido ante su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela? ¿Qué hora es?

— Fingí que me sentía mal.

Vale, el pelinegro estaba re crudo, sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que las cosas estaban a punto de pintar feas si daba pie a que pasara.

— Ponte ropa entonces o te resfriarás de verdad.

Pasó de él para ir al baño a hacer lo suyo y lavarse bien la cara hasta arrancarse la que tenía y cambiarla por una menos terrible. Bajó a comer algo, incluso se quedó dormido en el sofá otra media hora, y cuando regresó a su habitación para buscar sus pesas y ejercitarse un poco casi se cae al encontrar a Taiga montado en su cama, ya no en pantalones sino en calzoncillos nada más.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos sucede contigo?! ¡Ve a tu maldito cuarto de una vez y no salgas!

Esa no es la reacción que el otro esperaba, más bien era lo contrario a lo que quería que sucediera, así que se encogió bajando la cabeza por miedo pero no se movió y negó— Taiga, obedece ya.

Su tono era de advertencia y el menor se aguantó las ganas de salir corriendo. No supo de dónde sacó la valentía para decir lo que dijo— Quiero que hagas conmigo lo que… hiciste con Alex.

Hubo una larga pausa, nadie se movió, nada se escuchó, hasta que los pasos furiosos de Tatsuya llegaron hasta él y fue tomado del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. El pequeño soltó un quejido luchando por no ser sacado de la cama.

— No vuelva a decir eso… nunca. ¡¿Me oíste?!

— ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Lo sé, sé que se llama sexo! ¡Si lo haces conmigo no tendrás que hacerlo con ella! —Taiga lo enfrentó con una mirada desesperada y cargada de celos. No entendía la magnitud de lo que salía de su boca mas no podía detenerse, estaba loco por cerrar la brecha que los estaba separando a ambos sin su consentimiento— ¿Es porque sus pechos son grandes y los míos no? —se puso la mano en el pectoral y apretó— Si los tocas crecerán, ¿verdad?

Soltó una risa cargada de saña, empujando a Taiga contra el colchón repentinamente por lo que el pequeño se asustó sin hacer ni decir nada. El pelinegro subió una pierna a la cama quedando encima de su hermano.

— Ya que eres tan experto deberías saber. —de un tirón bajó los calzoncillos de Taiga hasta sus rodillas y al tratar de cubrirse por puro reflejo Tatsuya le inmovilizó las muñecas con una mano. Presionó un dedo entre los muslos del pequeño, el cual dio un respingo bajo la mirada de Tatsuya que lo estaba asustando— Las niñas tienen una bonita raja aquí para tener sexo con ellas. ¿De casualidad tú tienes una allí? ¿Piensas que te va a salir una de repente?

El pelirrojo forcejeó cuando no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas.

— ¿Ves? Ahora sí entiendes.

— Pero… eso lo hacen las personas que se aman, ¿no? Mamá me lo enseñó, el amor que es diferente al de familia, y yo te amo así. No quiero que otras personas te toquen ni te den besos, quiero hacerlo yo.

A Tatsuya se le cortó el aliento y le empezaron a picar las manos, conteniendo las ganas de limpiar el rostro de Taiga y hacer una locura. Él era el adulto.

— ¿Es que la amas a ella?

— … No.

— ¿Y a mí?

Cerró los labios sin decir nada y Taiga empezó a sollozar.

— Mamá también te debió explicar que esas son cosas de grandes.

— Yo soy grande. —típico berrinche infantil.

— Si lo fueras entenderías que eso no puede pasar, no entre un adulto y un niño, no entre varones… no entre hermanos. —se levantó soltando al menor y le ordenó que se vistiera y no volviera a mencionar ni una palabra del tema. Agarró la chaqueta donde tenía guardado su tabaco y salió de casa dejando atrás a un desconsolado y confundido Taiga.

\-----

Su resistencia merecía una larga tanda de aplausos, vaya que sí, o al menos eso se esforzaba en creer para que esos festejos a su moral no lo dejaran oír sus verdaderos pensamientos, en cuánto había querido hacer lo que no debía, cuánto deseó haber adentrado sus dedos para conocer lo caliente que era Taiga por dentro. Se golpeó la cabeza contra los azulejos del baño apretando los ojos, masturbándose hasta que ya no pudo mover la muñeca.

Ya ni siquiera podría ser aceptado en el infierno, merecía algo peor.

Se preguntó si podría seguir manteniendo las fuerzas, si sería capaz de frenarse la próxima vez. No debería repetirse, pero en el fondo ansiaba que sucediera para finalmente perder ese débil control.

Era un ser horrible. Conformarse ya no bastaba, tomarle fotos sin que Taiga se diera cuenta ya no era suficiente. Su _enfermedad_ ya no podía ser contenida dentro de los parámetros de “mis pensamientos son repugnantes pero si no lo hago realidad no es nada malo”, debía alejarse más de él. Pronto.

_‘Gracias, papá.’_

Pensó Tatsuya con sarcasmo al colgar con un resoplido de frustración.

Ahora tenía ir a buscar a Taiga a la escuela porque se había peleado con otro niño y ni él ni su madre estaban libres para atender la situación. Debió decirle que no podía porque precisamente acababa de jalarse la polla hasta no dar más por tener pensamientos escandalosos con su hermanito.

Así lo castrarían y lo meterían al manicomio de una vez.

Una hora después estuvo de regreso con el pelirrojo, malhumorado y con algunos raspones por la pelea. No lo regañó ni le preguntó, que lo hicieran sus padres. Solo quería que se metiera en su cuarto y no volviera a salir, él también se encerraría en el suyo salvando su cordura hasta que los mayores volvieran.

— ¡Dijiste que dos chicos no podían! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

— Taiga, por favor. No sé de qué estás hablando así que solo vete hasta que haga la comida.

— ¡Un niño de mi clase dijo que eres un marica y que estabas molestando a su hermano mayor!

Dejó a un lado la papa que estaba pelando para mirar fijo hacia delante a la ventana sobre el fregadero.

— ¿Cómo se llama ese niño?

— Nijimura.

Mierda.

No es que anduviera molestando a su _onii-chan_. Quizás, solo quizás se había morreado un poco con Shuuzou mientras le toqueteaba el culo y uno de sus hermanitos los vio.

Como rezaba esa ley; si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal… y si puede regarse todavía más, claro que pasará.

Taiga lo abrazó desde atrás apoyando la frente en su espalda baja que es hasta donde lo alcanzaba.

— ¿Entonces por qué no podemos estar juntos tú y yo? Puedes besarme y tocarme también… quiero hacerlo.

Fue malo, su interior convulsionó mandando descargas a todas partes. Agachó el rostro y apretó el cuchillo de pelar, soltando un jadeo entre dolor y alivio cuando el filo se le clavó en la palma. El pelirrojo se alertó tomando su mano para quitarle el cuchillo y nervioso por la sangre la limpió toda con el borde de su camisa; lo siguiente que se le ocurrió fue lamer el corte y Tatsuya apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza.

— No hagas eso. —aunque no había mucha autoridad en su voz.

— Es como cuando te cortas el dedo, se curará si lo lames.

— Claro… —soltó una suave risa y dejó que Taiga continuara hasta que se detuvo el sangrado. El menor besó su herida preguntándole si sentía dolor— No. —seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando esta vez el pelirrojo le besó la mejilla y luego en los labios, muy superficialmente. Ahora le preguntó si lo quería— … Sí.

Taiga se lanzó sobre él sin contener una risa de emoción, demasiado feliz— Lo sabía… yo sabía que sí. —más bien había querido convencerse de ello, por eso era mil veces mejor que el mismo Tatsuya se lo confesara— Yo también te quiero. Te amo un montón, Tatsu.

El mayor sonrió con pesar.

— Pero no de la misma manera. No es el mismo amor.

— ¿Me amas como lo hace la gente grande?

— Sí.

— Igual yo.

Sintió otro beso un poco más largo y miró a Taiga, con sus ojos brillantes como estrellas y su gran sonrisa. El pequeño se acercó a besarlo de nuevo y esta vez frunció los labios correspondiéndole; cuando se separó ahora fue Tatsuya quien lo atrajo para repetir, abriendo la boca de Taiga con su lengua, sorprendiéndolo con el fuerte masaje sobre sus labios inexpertos y la avidez con la que sentía esa lengua adentro.

Por supuesto que no supo qué hacer, no sabía corresponderle y rápidamente perdió el control de su respiración, luchando por separarse de Tatsuya que lo estaba ahogando. Casi se cae al suelo por el mareo y no paró de toser agarrando todo el aire que pudo, y Tatsuya esperó que eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, que Taiga ya no continuara seduciendo a ese monstruo que no debía salir.

— Lo siento… yo… prometo que lo haré mejor.

El menor se agarró a él con temor de que lo despreciara por no estar a la altura y Tatsuya hizo una mueca amarga, lo rodeó con el brazo y al levantarse Taiga se le enganchó con todas las extremidades.

Rápidamente **eso** estaba apoderándose de él.

­-----

Sentado en el borde de su cama miró su mano ya vendada y luego al reloj que se negaba a avanzar más aprisa para que sus padres corrieran a detenerlo. Él ya no podía.

Taiga gateó rodeándolo por la espalda y el mayor aspiró su aroma tan cerca, su suave respiración en su cuello, y se giró besándolo. El pequeño se acordó de abrir la boca y tratando de hacerlo bien, esta vez moviendo su lengua sobre los labios de Tatsuya que hizo lo propio; por supuesto que Taiga lo hacía fatal, era imposible que agarrara el truco a la primera y muy torpemente solo transportaba demasiada saliva suya a la boca del pelinegro. No le importó, lo que deseaba era sentirlo así de cerca, poder saborear sus pequeños pero gruesos labios, hacerle una felación a su lengua y respirar sus gemiditos ansiosos.

Cortaron el beso y Tatsuya ya no era él. Cuando le dijo a Taiga que se empezara a quitar la ropa estuvo seguro de que esa no era su voz, que esa orden no había venido de su cabeza.

El pequeño acató de inmediato, claro, para estar juntos como adultos debían desnudarse, así que se retiró la camisa y fue con Tatsuya para tirar de la de él y que lo hiciera igual, para no andar nervioso siendo el único.

Cuando vio el torso pálido de Tatsuya posó sus manos en él, no tocando con erotismo ni nada parecido, sino con pura curiosidad y admiración. El del lunar también lo tocó, primero sus estrechos hombros, luego su pecho y le pellizcó los pezones; Taiga hizo un ruidito y se rió cuando las manos del otro le tocaron los costados.

— Me haces cosquillas.

¿Qué esperaba? Un niño no iba a reaccionar excitándose por hacerle eso, pero eso no lo detuvo.

— Sácate lo demás. —el ojirrojo se quitó el resto quedando a total merced, abrazándose a Tatsuya para moverse arriba y abajo y frotarse con él— ¿Qué haces?

— Cuando nos desnudamos frotamos nuestros cuerpos… ¿no? Es así. —lo miró completamente colorado, esperando no estar haciéndolo mal.

Por dios, no podía. ¿Cuándo iba a ser suficiente para que Taiga dijera que no, que ya no quería? Necesitaba oírlo para parar.

— También nos tocamos aquí.

No vaciló en apoderarse de la pequeña polla dormida de Taiga, que dio un salto por el extraño contacto mas no se alejó, no quería que Tatsuya pensara que era un tonto. En algún punto dejó de pensar que el toque era raro e incómodo y empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que no supo definir pero que tampoco pudo decir que le desagradaba, de hecho le empezó a gustar y cuando miró hacia abajo se sorprendió de que ahora su “cosa” estuviera en una posición extraña, levantada por sí sola.

— Es una erección. Eso pasa cuando la persona que te gusta te toca y te hace sentir bien.

Se alegró al escuchar eso, significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien y por ello ignoró la sensación similar a un apuro y angustia que le provocaba esa parte en particular. La necesidad de correrse.

Cuando la mano ajena masajeó con más energía se agarró fuerte de los brazos de Tatsuya, jadeando y empezando a salivar demasiado, toda su cara estaba roja y su piel entera ardía. Tatsuya paró para desabrocharse el pantalón y el chiquillo abrió grandes los ojos cuando se la sacó, también apuntaba hacia arriba y la tocó, caliente.

— Es enorme…

Para él lo era, por supuesto, porque no tenía ninguna con qué compararla más que la suya.

— Tócala.

Taiga no lo hizo como debía ser una paja tal cual, más bien posaba sus dedos por aquí sin hacer nada más, luego por allá, sin embargo cada inocente roce hacía temblar a Tatsuya siseando tras sus dientes.

— También con tu boca.

Y le dio un beso, es lo único que le pasó por la cabeza al pelirrojo. Besó el tronco para luego mirar a su hermano en una pregunta muda de así estaba bien.

Le pidió que como un beso de lengua, como hicieron hace poco, y Taiga se confundió, no sabía cómo besar de lengua a un pene. Volvió a bajar y se dedicó a dar cortas lamidas intercaladas con besos castos.

— ¿También debo morder?

— Demonios, ni se te ocurra. Métetelo en la boca, pero sin morder.

Lo hizo, poniendo sus labios alrededor de la punta. Le era de lo más extraño pero si a Tatsuya le gustaba estaba bien. “Más” le dijo el mayor y metió otro poco sin moverse, no obstante el calor húmedo de su boca era suficiente para que Tatsuya empezara a gemir. De repente una mano lo obligó a tragar más y por reflejó apretó la cavidad y sus dientes para que esa polla no le pasara por la garganta, arrancándole un sonido gutural al otro.

Tatsuya lo apartó de inmediato y entre tos y tos Taiga le pidió disculpas y que no se enojara por haberlo mordido. Sucio y vil, Tatsuya se recostó sobre él acallándolo con su lengua, rogando internamente que Taiga lo detuviera cuando sabía muy bien que el pequeño no lo haría. Bajó por su cuello mordiendo un poco y le tocó las piernas abriéndolas; el corazón de Taiga iba a desbocarse y se agarró de los hombros de Tatsuya, tan fuerte que prácticamente lo estaba empujando para que se alejara. Tenía miedo porque no entendía, pero no quería admitirlo porque entonces Tatsuya ya no querría estar con él.

Se aguantó los “para, detente, por qué haces eso, me da miedo” a pesar de que el temblor en su cuerpo era evidente, Tatsuya lo notaba claramente y su excitación crecía, jadeando en la piel del pelirrojo. Taiga escuchó el sonido de una tapa abriéndose y cerrándose, luego la boca de Tatsuya estuvo en su sexo y se arqueó de golpe soltando un gritillo. Era muy diferente a como él se lo había hecho a Tatsuya, el de mirada verde subía y bajaba, lamía estratégicamente e incluso se lo metía todo a la boca abarcando sus testículos también con el labio inferior.

Su infantil polla que había aflojado fue obligada a endurecerse nuevamente hasta que todos los planetas colisionaron en el interior de Taiga, fue empujado a un orgasmo desconocido, moviendo sus brazos por la cama sin sentido con la mirada en alguna parte, casi ciego por todas esas manchitas parpadeantes que no lo dejaban ver nada.

Se vació en Tatsuya que apareció dentro de su debilitado rango de visión rato después, así que muy torpemente logró alzar sus manos hacia él y le tomó del rostro, sonriéndole mientras seguía respirando tan desastrosamente. Y pasó, de la nada un dolor atroz amenazó con partirlo entero y la mano del pelinegro le tapó la boca para encerrar sus gritos desesperados.

Ya no resistió más. Había querido frenarse, no pudo, perdió, y sabía que se arrepentiría como nunca de estarlo disfrutando. Aún con el lubricante y aprovechando el estado pos orgasmo del chico, no había podido meter ni la mitad. Taiga era demasiado estrecho, pequeño y apretado, y su interior se contraía por acto reflejo para expulsarlo.

Entre los pataleos del menor y sus esfuerzos inútiles por apartar a Tatsuya y salir de ahí el del lunar se retiró para volver a entrar llegando un poco más lejos y los gritos ahogados de Taiga aumentaron, su cuerpo casi saltaba de la cama al igual que sus ojos aterrados explotaban en lágrimas. Era insoportable, ese lugar no era para meter cosas, no lo entendía, por qué su hermano lo lastimaba por ahí.

El miembro de Tatsuya desgarraba, rompía, lo estaba matando por dentro. Cada vez que su interior apretaba el sufrimiento se multiplicaba por miles.

Tatsuya empujó una vez más hasta que logró hundirse entero y la tráquea de Taiga estaba a punto de estallar, marcándose perfecta a través de la piel de su cuello. Se estaba mareando, sus ojos casi se iban para atrás y no pudo seguir gritando cuando empezó a regurgitar. El mayor alejó su mano cubierta de rasguños para que Taiga vomitara saliva con algunos rastros de su desayuno; hizo que inclinara la cabeza a un lado y lo vio toser con más fuerzas recobrando el sentido.

_‘Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo. Monstruo.’_

_‘Maldito monstruo.’_

_‘Mira lo que hiciste.’_

_‘Muere.’_

— Due… me due… le.

Tenía nueve años nada más, no era capaz de aguantar, de procesar ese dolor como algo que ya pasaría y después se sentiría bien. En los cuentos el amor no daña así.

Cuando notó a Tatsuya quitarse miró la sangre en las cobijas y no pudo parar de llorar.

Esa agonía la tenía metida dentro de la piel. Aun cuando su motivo de tortura salió de adentro suyo el dolor no se iba con él, no podía mover nada y sollozó orinándose encima.

— Duele, ¿no es así? Cuando eres un niñato inmaduro los caprichos duelen.

 _«— Eres su hermano mayor. Cuídalo._ _»_

Tatsuya también lloró.

\-----

Apenas reunió el dinero suficiente se fue de casa, incluso del país. Regresó a la tierra nipona donde había nacido y luego de unos meses en los que le costó instalarse y adaptarse pudo conseguir trabajo como traductor.

No dio muchas explicaciones cuando le dijo adiós a sus padres así que ellos lo llamaban a diario, al principio rogándole entre lágrimas que volviera, que lo que sea que hayan hecho lo cambiarían, que si tenía problemas lo ayudarían. Tuvo ganas de vomitar por hacerlos sentir tan miserables cuando ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, era él quien necesitaba huir de sí mismo y proteger a Taiga, lo que debió hacer mucho antes de dañarlo como lo hizo.

Tatsuya les juró que eran unos excelentes padres y los amaba, que esto era algo que necesitaba, y con el tiempo las llamadas se volvieron más calmas, preguntándole qué tal le iba y que si los visitaría al menos en navidades. Puso la excusa de que por ahora no ganaba lo suficiente para permitírselo y ellos se ofrecieron a pagar, no quiso darles esos problemas y les prometió que lo haría pronto.

También le hablaban de Taiga por supuesto, de lo deprimido que estaba y de cuánto preguntaba por él, y Tatsuya apretaba los ojos sin decir nada mientras en su mente se arrodillaba pidiéndoles perdón.

Aunque Taiga no le hubiese contado a nadie lo que pasó entre ellos muchas veces se despertaba en medio de la noche, agitado y en alerta, preguntándose cuándo es que finalmente tumbarían su puerta para pegarle un tiro y borrar su asquerosa existencia. Se lo merecía.

Sus padres le mandaban fotos de Taiga que se negaba a ver, no tenía derecho (aunque fue incapaz de borrar las que tenía guardadas en el teléfono), así que no tenía idea de cómo lucía después de un año, después de tres y cuatro, dándole forma solo en sueños a ese muchacho de ahora dieciséis años.

Esa mañana se alistó para ir a laburar como de costumbre cuando casi sufre un infarto al abrir la puerta de su departamento.

— … Tatsuya…

Su voz era muy diferente, demasiado, gruesa y varonil. Sin embargo fue como estar viendo nuevamente a ese bebé gordito y sonriente llamándolo tiernamente sin descanso una vez que aprendió a hablar.

Se le escapó una lágrima sin que lo pudiese evitar y difícilmente mantuvo la compostura.

— Yo… tú… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Mamá y papá te trajeron?

Era un sueño, ¿verdad? Quiso tocarlo para asegurarse de que no era real, sin embargo él mismo volvió a alejar su mano por temor.

— Vine solo. Me quedaré aquí contigo.

Como si no fuera suficiente para la salud de Tatsuya, le soltaba esa bomba. Balbuceó un par de cosas y Taiga no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo, lo que fue como una luz para el contrario.

— Eres menor de edad. —en respuesta recibió un folder que al revisarlo contenía una forma aprobada por sus padres para que con firmarla nada más Tatsuya se convirtiera en su tutor legal en ese país— Esto debe ser una broma. ¿No te aceptaron en un colegio donde preparan profesionalmente a deportistas?

— Puedo jugar básquet aquí también.

— Por dios, Taiga…

Tuvo que mirarlo otra vez. Estaba tan cambiado, tan enorme, tan hermoso. Aún con esas facciones tan maduras y sus ojos afilados, debajo de esas fuertes cejas seguía viendo esa expresión de chiquillo deseoso por ser aceptado y querido por su hermano.

— Lo siento tanto…

— Shhh… yo te orillé a hacerlo.

— No. Eras un niño.

— No me importa, Tatsu. Yo no te culpo de nada. —dio un paso adentro de la pieza, dejando a un lado la maleta y su bolso deportivo— Ya no soy un niñato inmaduro y caprichoso, y sigo sabiendo lo que quiero.

— No lo hagas.

El pelirrojo dio un paso más, sosteniendo los brazos de Tatsuya para que no retrocediera.

— Sigo queriendo ser tuyo, Tatsuya, y eso no va a cambiar. Ya no te dejaré huir.

Madre mía, podía sentir a todos los santos y arcángeles apuntándolo con lanzas y flechas en ese momento. No obstante… sí, estaba feliz. Se puso una mano sobre los ojos soltando lágrimas y una risa de puro alivio; no podía creer que Taiga no lo odiara, que lo haya buscado y perseguido hasta aquí para entregársele una vez más.

— ¿Me quieres? —pronunció el pelirrojo.

— Sí…

— ¿Como la gente grande?

El pecho de Tatsuya se volcó. Qué chico más manipulador tenía delante.

— … Sí…

— Igual yo.

_‘Madre, padre… en serio perdónenme.’_

— Ven aquí.

Taiga sonrío y sin que lo pidiera por segunda vez se inclinó sobre Tatsuya para besarlo ahora que era más alto que él. Esta vez no fue un beso casto de niños y mientras movían sus labios sobre los ajenos el mayor notó que había conseguido práctica; no le fascinó esa idea así que cogió a Taiga del cuello y lo mordió, profundizando su lengua y obligando al otro a intentar seguirle el paso.

Se separaron mirándose ansiosos y Taiga junto sus frentes.

— Ruégame perdón cada día, besándome, confesándote, y no alejándote nunca más de mí. —fue como si lanzara una maldición sobre los labios de Tatsuya.

Casi lamió el aliento de Taiga y sus palabras que lo dominaban. El menor estaba enloqueciendo igual que él por todo este tiempo y distancia entre ellos, y ahora deseaba que enloquecieran juntos. Taiga le tomó el rostro secándole sus lágrimas y lo besó, lento y pasional.

Volvieron a mirarse como no hicieron en años con la respiración emocionada.

Se sentía tan diferente; aún había miedo, vergüenza, arrepentimiento, pero se sentía jodidamente bien. Si era correcto o no, al pelirrojo nunca le había importado; si tenía que obligar a Tatsuya, lo haría, si debía doblegarlo apuntando sus debilidades, adelante. No cedería.

Taiga también había conocido a su propio monstruo personal.


End file.
